psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Von Gouton
is an insane actress at the Thorney Towers Home For the Disturbed. She is a fallen actress who suffers from severe mood swings; when she is standing in the light, she is kind and happy, but when she steps out into darkness, she becomes jealous and resentful. Story Razputin first meets Gloria when he goes down the pathway leading from the old entrance of the Asylum to the small, dried up greenhouse where Gloria spends her days bowing to a bunch of flowerpots laying about with happy faces drawn on them. She is talking to them as if they were her audience, and she had just finished a performance. Upon entering the greenhouse, there seems to be what looks like a small golden object with a scythe-like blade left at the right side. If Razputin talks to Gloria before retrieving this object, Gloria mistakes him for the new leading male actor, and speculated it was because of her "eternally young" face that she 'kept getting paired with younger male actors'. However, if Razputin tries to pick up the object, Gloria recognizes the object as her old acting trophy. She questions the boy if he wanted to know how she got it, but once she steps out of the spotlight, Gloria quickly changes from being graceful to suspiciously angry and asks if Razputin wants to steal it because he felt she did not deserve it. Razputin denies doing such a thing, but Gloria nevertheless takes the trophy away from him, and claims that she never had wanted to become famous in the first place; she only wanted to be loved. She then threateningly advances on Razputin with the razor-sharp trophy, which scares him into running away. When Razputin defeats Jasper, the critic in her mind, thus "curing" her of the mood swings and the inner torment that affected her for so long, Gloria happily decides to leave the greenhouse, looking forward to retiring comfortably from her acting career. After Loboto has been defeated, Gloria meets up with the other inmates on the courtyard and decides to finally move on. The gas valve she opened (thinking it was the water supply) reacted with Boyd's thrown milkbottle molotov, blowing up the entire Asylum. It is currently unknown if any or all of the inmates actually survived this explosion. Background Gloria was sent to a gloomy boarding school for girls by her mother as a young girl. The old headmistress there was very strict and often punished her students with a whip if they made even the slightest mistakes. It was there that Gloria learned to act, to be graceful and to be poised at all times. According to the various plays from Gloria's mind, she waited for a letter from her mother, whom she still loved dearly, despite constant ridicule. Years later, Gloria's childhood days at the boarding school paid off, as she became a very famous and often sought-after actress. Everyone loved her and her tremendous acting, and whereever she performed, theaters were packed with eager fans and spectators. After gaining news of her mother's suicide, Gloria's career crashed tragically. Gloria's mother was an actress as well and had abandond Gloria to continue her career. She was nowhere near as successful as her daughter and threw herself from the rafters of a theater while Gloria was away for a show. This emotionally affected Gloria so deeply she could no longer act. Critics who came to watch her from around the world both ridiculed and berated her performances, eventually leading to her being fired in disgrace. Gloria, suffering from the verbal torment, began to develop mood swings so severe that she was commited to a sanitarium. Graceful and poised one minute, and then violently angry the next. The voices of the critics that had caused her fall into insanity took the form of Jasper. Trivia *If clairvoyance is used on Gloria, Raz appears as a picture of herself with a pencil, as if asking for an autograph. Gallery Gloria Light.jpg Gloria_concept.jpg gloria_concept2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Asylum patients